ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A great boring day
This is the first episode of Mike 10: Opposite Synopsis Mike found a strange watch that allow him to transform into aliens Plot A small spacecraft is being blasted by a Gemship piloted by Red Diamond. The smaller spacecraft ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Red Diamond's ship. This did horrible injuries to Red Diamond that she got proof. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 11-year-old boy named Mike Tennyson finishes school for the year. Seconds before school over, He gets in trouble for making one big bad puns and his Uncle Gerry arrives in his van and helps Mike to get out of trouble and explain the big bad pun. As Mike enters the Van, he tells Gerry how much he has been looking forward to their summer vacation 30 mim later they go in a random forest to camping. Later Mike goes for a walk alone to get woods, until he sees a what he thinks is a shooting star. The "star" is revealed to be the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Mike and he barely manages to escape its destructive path. As he attempts to get a closer look he falls into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Opposmnitrix. Mike put the Opposmitrix on his arm and he press the button which caused the faceplate pops up and shows Coldblast silhouette. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Coldblast. As Coldblast, Mike feel cold because of it cold water but suddenly realizes that he can make the water hot. He decides to test his power out, launching Waterballs at the surrounding trees, and make the trees yet but then Coldblast accidentally made a water tornado. Gerry notice the rain from the campsite. He go near to see about the strange rain in a sunny day only for Gerry to find Coldblast attempting to stomp out the Tornado, which is only making it worse. So Coldblast run far away and saw his uncle watching him and Garry notice and he run away form Coldblast while thinking he is going to hurt him Mike, as Coldblast, tries to reason with Gerry, but in fear, He throw mud at him which caused he to form into Mudblast then he convinces him who he is after making a stupud pun and throw a mudball at his face. Gerry asks what happened and Coldblast tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, Finishing as the water tornado come closer while destroying the path. Gerry told Mudblast to enter the Tornado so that he can become water again. As Mudblast enter the Tornado, Mudblast's body begun to mix with the water which caused Mudblast to form Coldblast again as it give him water power. Back on Red Diamond's ship, Red Diamond begun to regen into a new form after getting proof. she sends two gem to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile back to Gerry who thinks if Mike will stay a "water monster" forever, but then Mike says (I hope to not be wet when i turn back) Then a beeping sounds and Coldblast transforms back into a dry Ben, Gerry says Mike should not mess around with the Opposmnitrix. 20 min later Mike said he should have trainning which Gerry agree but then 2 gem name (Zircon and Fluorite) as they begun to fight Mike and Gerry which they run. While they were running Gerry told Mike to transform into a alien with his Opposmnitrix which it turn him into Fire Arms. Zircon and Fluorite were schocked about the kid know how to use it so they fused into Charoite Charoite turn invisble and punching Fire Arm's face, The confused Fire Arm say he don't know where she is as she is invisble which Gerry told him to do a spin jump. Fire Arm spin punch Charoite as it punch her hard but then he turn into a fire tornado. Charoite run up a tree and jump over the tornado and kick Fire Arm. Now Fire Arm is mad and he made a pun about his name which he suddenly realizes that he have fire powers so he put his hands and it make a bigger fireballs then he split the fireballs to 4 which it hurt and blast Charoite that she got unfused into Zircon and Fluorite (Flourite got tired of being fused) The Angry flourite summon her punching glove to punch Fire Arm but failed as she tripped. Fire Arm grab her in the air and make a pun about her but then Zircon save her by going invisble and kick his back Zircon warn Flourite to not do that again as it was very embarrassing and stupid to do which she reply (No you're wrong) Flourite dig underground and reach to Fire Arm and punch Fire Arm face and go back to underground and do that again for 3 times until Fire Arm made a firewaves that it hurt Fluorite so hard that she got proofed. Zircon was schocked about Fire Arm and she was scared so she run to save her friend before she will get crush by Fire Arm. Zircon summon her Octagon Sai which Fire Arm got hurted badly and he dropped Fluorite's gemstone to the ground. Zircon say at Fire Arm that she will come back once they get stronger then Zircon turn invisble and got out of the place. Fire Arm turn back into Mike and he say it was the most epic battle he ever had but Gerry said to be careful. Mike and Gerry go back in the van and they go out of the place to start their summer vacation. The episode ended Major Events *Red Diamond got proofed during a battle for the Opposmnitrix *Mike and Gerry start their vacation *Mike found the Opposmnitrix and he learn he can transform into aliens *Gerry warn Mike to be Careful with it *Red Diamond reform and send 2 gem as she still hurted form the attack *Flourite got proofed during the battle *Zircon leave with a proof Flourite and claim she will be back Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Coldblast *Fire Arm Characters *Mike Tennyson (Debut) *Gerry Levin (Debut) Villains *Red Diamond (Debut) *Fluorite *Zircon *Charoite Aliens Used *Coldblast *Fire Arm Trivia *This took the longest to make Category:Episodes Category:Mike 10: Opposite